


Like Morning Follows Night

by NeedsMoreAU



Series: Sorikai Week 2020, NeedsMoreAU [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Dreams, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, SoRiKai Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsMoreAU/pseuds/NeedsMoreAU
Summary: Sorikai week 2020Day 1- Hurt/comfort, Dreams
Relationships: Kairi/Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Sorikai Week 2020, NeedsMoreAU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872967
Kudos: 23
Collections: Sorikai Week





	Like Morning Follows Night

Sora has a long scar running down his chest.

He doesn’t mind too much.

When he first got it, when he took Riku’s keyblade and smiled at Goofy and Donald, right before plunging it into his chest, he minded an awful lot. It _hurt_. The metal was cold, almost icy to the touch, and was sharpened to a razor’s edge. Now, Sora knew he was lucky. That clean and freezing sharpness dulled the pain, made the cut neat, so much so that even now, the scar is barely visible. But still, the sensation of having a keyblade poking into your stomach isn't exactly a pleasant one. He still has nightmares about it sometimes, the awful moment when he couldn't breathe, and a half dozen voices that weren’t his screaming inside his head as he was ripped apart.

Kairi’s nightmares are worse.

She wakes up in a panic, like suddenly she’s young and confused and helpless again, watching Sora dissolve into light, almost reaching him in time, but never quite. She grabs for him, to catch him before he hits the ground. When the dream ends, she always wakes to find herself wrapped around Sora, one hand between his shoulders, one clutching the small of his back. The same way she’d tried to hold onto him so many years ago.

Sometimes, if the movement of her thrashing wasn’t enough to startle her boyfriends awake, she’ll lie there for hours, remembering that day. She’ll trace the line of Sora’s scar, lost in thought. She’ll brush Riku’s hair out of his face, or snuggle up against his chest, listening to the steady rhythm of their breathing. She’ll shut her eyes tight, and remind herself, over and over. Her boys are here. We’re together.

After that, she can drift back to sleep.

Riku’s nightmares are not quite peaceful, but he knows how to handle them.

He walks through the scenes as though they’re nothing more than pictures on the wall of some vast, empty art gallery devoted to nothing but his mistakes. Look to your left and see you, taunting the crumpled form of Sora. Look to the right, and see the glassy eyes of Kairi, unsettlingly blank, and the weeks where you slowly stopped seeing the girl he loved. There's a whole wing dedicated to that day, to when he collapsed in defeat and left them. To Sora getting his scar. To closing the doors and not knowing it would be a year before the three of them could be together again. He doesn’t like it, but he knows how to handle them. He walks the halls, sometimes accompanied by Kormory, quietly reminding himself that he’s different now. He’ll never leave them again.

Sometimes, he’ll leave the dream to find Sora’s or Kairi’s. He can’t do much there, but it helps. To feel useful.

When it gets particularly bad, he can wake himself up. He’ll slip out of bed and wander. The locations vary, from the mysterious tower to their home on the islands to their friends' houses when they get the chance to visit. It doesn’t really matter where, it's just easier for him to walk around and remind himself that he’s a good person when he’s not being stared down by memories that say otherwise.

Sora wakes to find the bed a little colder than it should be.

Kairi is still next to him, her arms snaked beneath him. She’s been having that dream again. She was probably awake not too long ago, worrying about him and Riku. But as much as he hates to wake her, he can’t extract himself from her grip without her eyelids fluttering open.

“Wha’ time is it?” she yawns, sitting up in bed. She wraps her arms around herself, trying to rub some feeling back into them to replace the static.

“It’s morning,” Sora responds. He glances at the clock by the bed. “Barely.”

“I had a bad dream.”

“I know.” He leans into her, wrapping her in a hug. “I think Riku did too. He got up already.”

Kairi leans away. She takes in Sora, sitting right in front of her in nothing but his fleece pajama pants. Her eyes run along the scar, and suddenly, her fingers do too, tracing the long healed wound that still gives her nightmares.

“Hey,” Sora catches her hand, and brings it to his face. He stares into her eyes, blue shining like the morning sky. “I’m okay.”

She leans in and kisses him.

“Okay.” Kairi smiles as she pulls away, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Her feet hit the floor with a thump. “Let’s go see if our boyfriend knows that.”

Riku is in the kitchen, making the usual pot of coffee that he and Kairi share every morning. Sora’s glass of orange juice is already out and on the counter. Riku is staring in the cabinet, contemplating.

“Hey,” Sora comes up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist. Kairi is by his side, doing her best to wriggle under Riku’s arm and press against his side. “Did you sleep alright?”

“Not the best,” Riku admits, pulling out a mixing bowl with a sigh, and closing the cabinet doors. He sets the bowl down on the counter so he can give his full attention to the two beautiful people sandwiching him, their arms wrapped around his midsection, their heartbeats echoing through him as they hold him close. “Feeling a lot better now though.”

“We love you.” Kairi almost has to stand on her tiptoes, but she lands a kiss on his forehead. Riku smiles.

“I know.”

“Were you making breakfast?” Sora asks hopefully.

“Hmm. How about pancakes?”

“Always.” Sora breaks away from the two of them. He takes a seat on the tabletop, doing nothing but watch and smile as Riku busies himself with measuring ingredients and Kairi gracefully taking his place at the coffee pot. His hand drift to the space Kairi had caressed only a few minutes before, to the stark line that traced its way down his stomach.

Sora has a long scar running down his chest.

He doesn't mind.

It meant he had fought with everything he had to be here, today. With them.


End file.
